


wayward son.

by doji_oji



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hugs, Parental Bobby Singer, Resurrection, Reunions, manly tears out the wazoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doji_oji/pseuds/doji_oji
Summary: Amara gives Dean what he needs most, but it isn't Mary Winchester.(AU/fix-it for 11x23 "Alpha and Omega".)





	wayward son.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I bashed out because I _need_ this. And I'm pretty sure Dean does too.

Dean's relieved—he might say he's freaking  _delighted_ , if he were 80 years old and also called Mildred—that for once, in the supernatural soap opera that is their lives, they managed to save the world without anyone dying in the process. Really, he is. 

He just wishes Amara and Chuck would have been polite enough to have their little reunion somewhere closer to home, because for all he knows he's in freaking China or something, and he's sure a 15-hour plane trip would quickly smash any goodwill he has towards the two into smithereens.

"Come on," he grumbles, waving his cellphone above his head, to no avail.

And then, like a sign from dearly departed Chuck, a voice calls out, "Hello? Anyone there?"

Dean goes very, very still. Because he knows that voice, and it can't be. It can't be, because they just saved the world, and no one died, and that means their lifetime allotment of good luck is well and truly empty (he wonders distantly what it says about their lives that the best that can be said is  _at least no one died_ ), and therefore any good thing that comes their way from now on must be some kind of cursed, other-shoe type deal. It must be. They're Winchesters; that's how their lives work.

An image rises in his recent memory, of Amara, smiling softly, radiant in her newfound happiness.

_You gave me what I needed most. Now I want to do the same for you._

Dean thinks he moves faster than he ever has in his life as he sprints through the trees, knocking branches out of his way. His heart is pounding so hard he can feel it in the base of his skull.

He emerges in the clearing to find Bobby squinting at him in the darkness.

It's like something—some _one_ , Dean thinks dazedly—has reached between his ribs to pluck the air from his lungs. 

"Dean?" Bobby says incredulously. 

 _The thing that looks like Bobby_ , Dean tries to correct himself, mostly in vain; because he knows already, but he can't quite let himself believe yet **—** he's  _Dean Winchester_. He's not  _allowed_ to have anything good, not ever. The hope in his chest is a fragile thing, and if this turns out to be a ghost or a shifter or some other trick, he knows the devastation might just crush him. 

So he swallows the lump in his throat and croaks, "Are—are you really... real?"

Bobby looks down at his hands, turning them over to study his palms. "Yeah," he breathes. "Think so."

Dean doesn't even remember moving; he just knows that one moment he's at the treeline, and the next he's throwing himself at Bobby (who doesn't even hesitate to hug back, chick flick moments be damned, let him have this thing, let him have this _one thing_ ), and, distantly, he's aware that he's blubbering like a baby, but he doesn't care, because Bobby smells of whiskey and motor oil and _home_ , and he's warm and real and  _alive_. 

"Missed you, kid," Bobby murmurs, one hand coming up to scrub roughly over Dean's hair, and Dean knows he's not imagining the dampness on his collar. (At least Bobby can't accuse him of being a big damn girl if he's crying too, he thinks, a little hysterically.)

 _You gave me what I needed most. Now I want to do the same for you_. 

Dean sends up a silent prayer of thanks to Amara, wherever she is, and holds on. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Then they go and save Sam and everyone lives happily ever after, the end.


End file.
